


i am angry and i will not forgive you

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Found Family, Gen, I wrote this in an hour, It is bad, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post-Festival, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric, grammar not found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: tommys view of the festival and after.(i am bad at summaries)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 121





	i am angry and i will not forgive you

you already knew this festival would end badly but you did not expect this. schlatt publicly executing his right hand man. it was supposed to be safe, techno was supposed to be on your side. but now you stand here, not being able to help, as you watch as your older brother shoots your best friend. 

you can’t even tell if techno cares. if this is just another person to add to his body count. you hope he’s sorry. 

you see tubbos eyes go wide just before techno fires. then your view is clouded by the fireworks. you glance at wilbur and he doesn’t even look upset. the crowd seems outraged. you hear niki scream. you see fundy frozen in place. no one moves. schlatt and quackity were affected by the shot too. quackity is ushering schlatt away.

your shaking and you’ll deny it later but tears stream down your face. 

techno turns and shoots into the crowd, more fireworks going off. you ender pearl to the podium, the grief quickly being masked with anger. 

(and you are so, so angry) 

you can’t tell what techno’s feeling by his expression, monotone as always. you scream at him and try to hit him with your axe, he blocks. you hear tubbo whimper behind you and for a moment all you can think about is how things used to be. tubbo sounds so pitiful. you wish you could go back now more than ever. 

everything has devolved into chaos. and it is so incredibly loud. you want to stop and block it all out.

tubbos on the ground and you know that you need to get him to safety. you crouch down to him and put his less injured arm around your neck. you know the arrow didn’t go all the way through, so you don’t remove it, not yet. you know he doesn’t have much time.

“t-tommy.?” tubbo coughs as you grab under his legs. when you look down at him all you see is red, so much red. he's covered in his blood, schlatts blood, big q’s blood and probably yours too. 

no one chases you as you run. you know tubbo needs help and as much as you don’t want to go back, you run to pogtopia. it’s the only place that will be able to help tubbo right now. 

you're almost there when tubbo starts coughing up blood. that only makes your run faster. you push yourself the rest of the way, legs aching. once you get there you push past wilbur who’s already there somehow and look for somewhere to put tubbo. 

you go to the beds. you kneel down to place tubbo in a cot. you finally get to look at the rest of his injuries. his suit is darker and hardened, there’s blood dripping down his mouth but he’s smiling at you.

he opens his mouth to speak but he just starts coughing. “hey, hey stop. don’t think to speak, idiot.” you pull him to your chest and hide your face in his hair so that he can’t see you staring to cry again. (you know he knows. he always does.)

you tell him to promise to stay awake. to promise to hold on a little longer. you tell him you have to get medical supplies, let go of tubbo and place his head on the pillow. tubbo wipes the tears on your face with a shaky hand. there’s still a arrow in his chest, right now it’s the only thing stopping him from bleeding out.

you leave to get a healing potion, but you don’t have any. you grab bandages and hope that will do for now. you know niki is coming and she’s a better medic then almost anyone you know. you know she’ll be here soon but that doesn’t stop you from running back to tubbo as fast as you can. wilbur spots you and tries to stop you to talk or whatever, you just push past him. you’ll deal with that later.

when you get back tubbo is sitting up slightly, a pained expression on his face. he pulled the arrow out. he’s clutching his chest as blood slowly covered his hand. you rush over, you help him take his suit and tie off as fast as you can. you wraps around his chest so tightly. once your sure he won’t die right now, you go tend to his other injuries. 

you bandage tubbos arm and leg. tubbo winces and cries as you do. once your done there’s still blood all over him and the only thing that stopped is the bleeding. for now at least, if he moves to much you’re sure he’ll start bleeding again. you really don’t know what you are doing. maybe you should have gone to wilbur, but you  _ can’t _ trust him right now.

you tell tubbo to get some rest and that niki will be here soon. she’ll know what to do. she should be here within the hour. you don’t want to leave but you’ll probably have to help her get to pogtopia.

your so afraid, you don’t know if he’ll make it through the night. it’s now that you truly process what happened, techno betrayed you, wilbur- wils lost his head. and tubbo was shot in the chest. just like you were. you wonder, staring and tubbos sleeping face, if he felt the way you do now. when the roles were reversed. 

you wait maybe ten minutes before you get up to go get niki. adrenaline is still pumping through you and you have to do  _ something _ . as you leave you see wilbur talking to techno, you feel angry surge through you. you hear wilbur say he forgives him. wilburs been going on and on about traitors and he just forgives techno? unbelievable, you grit your teeth. 

you get niki to pogtopia and show her to tubbo. she gasps and covers her mouth, tears falling. (what’s with all the crying. everyone is so sad lately)

as tubbo sleeps niki gets to work treating his injuries. she says you did good in the short time you’ve had. you let her boss you around telling you to get this, that, it doesn’t matter what it is because it’s for tubbo.

you perch yourself on a chest across from the cot and watch as niki works. techno passes the door and glances in, you make eye contact. you glare at him as he speed walks past. he doesn’t dare come in.

you fall into a shallow sleep that you wake up from throughout the night. it goes on like that for two days. tubbo is only really awake when niki tries to feed him and give him water. you don’t leave his side the whole time. wilbur tries to talk to you but you just pretend he’s not there. 

your anger festers as tubbo heals. techno is supposed to protect you and tubbo. he’s not supposed to show up in your nightmares. he should have safe and he was. he always had been even when you’ve seen him be consumed by bloodlust. but you don’t think you could ever feel safe with him again. you don’t think you can forgive him.

you can’t forgive wilbur, for dragging you into this mess and losing himself. you can’t forgive eret for betraying you and then turning around and trying to redeem themself. you can’t forgive quackity for siding with schlatt and letting all this happen. you can’t forgive any of them. you weren't lying when you said all you have left is tubbo. 

you feel like a dying flame that has been given more fuel. you feel scared for tubbo, wilbur, the fate of l’manberg and yourself. 

tubbo is walking again by the time wilbur finally gets to talk to you. 

he has a crazed look in his eyes as you yell about how could he forgive techno so easily. he just goes on and on that he knows everyone’s a traitor and that it won’t matter in the end. he’s not your eldest brother anymore. he’s not even your president. he’s just so far gone.

techno says he was peer pressured, he tries to  _ justify _ himself. you're to blinded by anger to see the guilt in his eyes. you sneer at him and get loud. you hope he can tell just who hurt you are.

the worst part if tubbo coming out and saying he  _ forgives  _ techno. that he understands. you just want to murder techno right then. you don’t realize you voiced that thought until wilbur suggests a fist match. y’know to take your anger out. that just makes you want to punch wil too. 

but you get in the pit, and you duke it out and you  **lose.** but you knew that would happen. it’s technoblade for gods sake. the fire in you doesn’t cool. and you so desperately want to believe techno when he says he’s sorry but you can’t.

everyone is against you except tubbo. all you have is each other. that’s all you need now anyway. 

niki is wrapping you knuckles as techno walks in. “i’m sorry.. but it’s over now?” you scoff, and techno looks nervous. you met him eye to eye, “i will never forgive you.” 

it’s all you have to say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
